Why Me
by molly122
Summary: Lotus is related to Carter and Sadie Kane but she was kidnapped at the age of four book 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1

a.n I don't own Kane chronicles or Percy Jackson

chapter 1 intro 3rd person

Lotus potter is related to Carter and Sadie Kane. She is their sister. Lotus was kidnapped shortly after leaving the hospital with a broken arm at 4 years old. She is now 13. Join Lotus as she finds family.


	2. Chapter 2 museum's blow lotus pov

Chapter 2 museum's blow lotus pov

hi lotus here. My dad and I were at the britsh museum (my dad owns it) when a group of three people walk in. The two kids spot me and give me a small smile witch I return. "Don't come in here whatever you do. Ask that girl to help look doc martin in his office." their dad says. The two come over to me and whisper "want to lock Dr martin into his office?" I nod "I'm lotus" I replie. "Sadie and Carter" Sadie shoots back. I grab their hands and drag them there, when we finish the job we hear a crash and run back to the exhibit.

There's a red man leaning over the guy. "Dad" shouts Sadie and we both race to the scene. "How many did I release?" asks Sadies Dad "all five Julius. You should know were a package deal" replies the red bloke. Then they spot us "as long as I'm here I think ill grab a souvenir" he points at me. I launch into the air and fight him hand to hand combat style the guy asks were I learned how to fight like that. I glare directly into his eyes and mutter the stunning spell under my breath. A golden coffin encloses the regular gut and the red dude disappears.


	3. grandma faust

Chapter 3 grandma Faust Sadies pov

After Lotus's fight with the fiery dude (Carter says Set like I care) the police came. They locked us up in the attic a.k.a my room and question us we tell them every thing. The chief inspector Williams then pulls us down stairs and a familiar guy walks in. He looks at Lotus surprised then takes as away all the way to Brooklyn. "I'm Amos" he says and then says "Lotus you should be dead". She looks surprised at the comment but then says "hell no". And we burst out laughing. The wind blows around her face making her look like a natural warrior. Amos mutters something about Greeks and the boat breaks apart. As we fall Lotus calmly spreads her arms and legs out and floats on the spot. "Down" she mutters and shoots down.

Lotus's hand grabs mine then we fly over to Carter then Amos as well. We see al large balcony and she lands us there. You are a sacrifice to the Greeks to calm there temper states Amos touch's her for head and her eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4 what was that

Chapter 5 Is the sun meant to wink Carters pov

Lotus is supper hot but she has a boyfriend. We go out to Bargin mart while Lotus stays home alone while she's pregnant. When we get there Jason is talking to a black haired guy. When we get home nothing no one is there expt a note. it reads 'to find your sister and father what will you sacrifice? Find my host and you'll find her. I trust you know him. Soon I'll have an unbeatable army! Lotus is the host of my wife. You'll have to fight me to get them back. Love Set.'

I growl at the mention of Set's name. Horus takes this as an opportunity, he takes over. "Carter" asks Sadie "are you OK?" I wipe a tear from my face "yes Sadie I'm fine." She takes a peek at the note and says "looks like we've got some work to do". I smile and walk off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 is the sun meant to wink

Chapter 5 Is the sun meant to wink Carters pov

Lotus is supper hot but she has a boyfriend. We go out to Bargin mart while Lotus stays home alone while she's pregnant. When we get there Jason is talking to a black haired guy. When we get home nothing no one is there expt a note. it reads 'to find your sister and father what will you sacrifice? Find my host and you'll find her. I trust you know him. Soon I'll have an unbeatable army! Lotus is the host of my wife. You'll have to fight me to get them back. Love Set.'

I growl at the mention of Set's name. Horus takes this as an opportunity, he takes over. "Carter" asks Sadie "are you OK?" I wipe a tear from my face "yes Sadie I'm fine." She takes a peek at the note and says "looks like we've got some work to do". I smile and walk off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 jason and i

Chapter 6 Jason and I Lotus pov 

Nepheys has taken over my body just as Jason gives control to Set. We sit on the couch. "Pregnant again sweetie" Set grins playing with my braid. I nod. It makes me happy that were still dating. Carter think Carter and Sadie. My sea green eyes eyes with blue and black flicks dance in the fire light. "I think I'm imagined it but there was a girl smoking the fire." I state. the girl smiles and I dig my chest in to Jason's chest. "I love you Lotus  
he whispers "I love you to" was my reply.

Jason's blonde hair and blue eyes bore into my sole. I hope Camp half blood is looking for us. He gets up and grabs my hand and takes me to his pyramid. It reminds me of him.


	7. Chapter 7 my last sight

Chapter 7 my last sight Julius pov

The last thing I saw when the coffin lid struck was set. "As long as I'm here I may as well grab a little souvenir" he say Lotus jumps at him with amazing aglity and mutters something in latin. Set falls over and disapers.

a.n sorry its so short


	8. Chapter 8 after set

Chapter 8 after set Carters pov

**a.n: i forgot in other chapters but i dont own Percy Jackson or Kane chronicles.**

Dad told us his oppion about Lotus and tells us he's the permeate host of Osiris. Lotus's sea green eye's with blue and black flicks are full of sadness. She disappears every month and I'm determined to figure out were.


	9. Chapter 9 the gaints

Chapter 9 the giants Lotus pov

**a.n i don't own Percy Jackson or the kane chronicles**

Jason is gone. I comfort a baby every day. A child who is fatherless. I named him after Carter a.n see what I did there. One frosty moring I wake up in a forest "Lotus kane" says Atrimies "I have made a horrible mistake. I had an affair with a mortal. Can you care for Tom" I nod and she hands me her baby boy. She vanishes. I'm part of the seven in the great prophecy so I leave a note for Carter and Sadie. We contuie to fix the Argo 2.


	10. Chapter 10 prophecy

Chapter 10 the prophecy Sadies pov

**a.n i don't own pjo or tkc**

As we gather in the great room for a meeting Felix stumbles in with a package and with out another word we read it. "This prophecy is the reason that I have been away. Geaea the Greeks mother earth has risen I'm one of the seven to be picked for this quest. The Titans tried to take Olympus from the empire state building but this will be 10000 times worst. The prophecy is _seven half bloods shall answer the call. to storm or fire the world must fall. an oath to keep till a fainal breath and foes bear arms to the doors of death."_


	11. Chapter 11 coclusion

Conclusion walts pov

**a.n i dont own pjo or tkc**

After we read the note all Hades breaks lose. "She might die " I say " something's not right" agrees Sadie.


End file.
